1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a duster with extension handle for use in connection with cleaning in hard to reach places. The duster with extension handle has particular utility in connection with cleaning spider webs from ceilings and high corners, dusting behind refrigerators and stoves, cleaning baseboards behind beds, and straightening curtains and draperies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dusters with extension handles are desirable for providing an easier method of removing dust, dirt, cobwebs, and other debris from the top of door and window frames, ceilings, ceiling fan blades, behind appliances and hard to move pieces of furniture, picture frames, and other hard to reach places. This type of cleaning device would be beneficial to short, pregnant, elderly, or disabled-people, as well as to any-person having a limited range of mobility. The extension handle would allow the user to clean hard to reach areas of the home with ease and minimal effort.
The use of cleaning implements attached to handles is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,038 to Dennis A. Hammond discloses a handle for disposable brush or mop head. However, the Hammond '038 patent does not allow a user to simply change the covering of the head, instead requiring the entire head of the device to be replaced, leading to higher cost of replacement parts since the internal structure of the head must be replaced along with the covering. Additionally, the Hammond '038 device makes no provision for extending the length of the handle for cleaning hard to reach areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,534 to Ragnvald G. Leland discloses a cleaning device with interchangeable head in which the handle and interchangeable pad are secured by the same resilient member. However, the Leland '534 patent proposes a flat rectangular cleaning head and not an angled surface for cleaning hard to navigate areas, and additionally makes no provision for extending the length of the handle for cleaning hard to reach areas.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,740 to Lois J. Ogier discloses a home cleaning system that utilizes a common telescoping handle for attachment to a wet mop, dry mop, dust mop, and broom attachment. However, the Ogier '740 patent does not allow a user to simply change the covering of the head, instead requiring the entire head of the device to be replaced, leading to higher cost of replacement parts since the internal structure of the head must be replaced along with the covering. Furthermore, the Ogier '740 device makes no provision for an angled cleaning head for use in hard to navigate areas, such as between walls and beds, under the edges of heavy furniture and appliances, and the tops of ceiling fan blades.
U.S. Pat. No. Des.335, 914 to Hamilton M. Walker discloses the ornamental design for a fish snare that consists of a retractable wire noose on the end of a pole. Although the Walker '914 patent utilizes a wire loop, it makes no provision for angling the loop to aid in reaching hard to get to locations. Additionally the Walker '914 device has no means for extending the length of the pole for increasing the number of areas the user can reach.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,781 to H. H. Henson discloses a securement for mop on broom heads in which the head is secured to a dowel which fits into a cylindrical, spring-loaded sleeve secured to the bottom end of a permanent handle. However, the Henson '781 patent requires that the entire attachment head be removed and does not provide an internal structure for the attachment head that can be retained while discarding the covering of the structure. This leads to increased cost of replacement parts. Furthermore, the Henson '781 device makes no provision for extending the length of the handle for cleaning hard to reach areas.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,514 to Frank J. Ramsey discloses a spring operated, trigger released snare for catching fish, frogs, snakes, and other small animals. However, the Ramsey '514 patent makes no provision for angling the loop to aid in reaching hard to get to locations. Additionally the Ramsey '514 device has no means for extending the length of the pole for increasing the number of areas the user can reach.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a duster with extension handle that allows the user to clean in hard to reach and hard to navigate places. The Hammond '038 and Ogier '740 patents do not allow a user to simply change the covering of the head, instead requiring the entire head of the device to be replaced, leading to higher cost of replacement parts since the internal structure of the head must be replaced along with the covering. The Hammond '038, Leland '534, Walker '914, Henson '781, and Ramsey '514 devices make no provision for extending the length of the handle for cleaning hard to reach areas. Finally, the Leland '534, Ogier '740, Walker '914, and Ramsey '514 patents make no provision for an angled cleaning head for cleaning in hard to navigate areas.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved duster with extension handle that can be used for removing dust, dirt, cobwebs, and other debris form the top of door and window frames, ceilings, ceiling fan blades, behind appliances and hard to move pieces of furniture, picture frames, and other hard to reach places. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the duster with extension handle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus) primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the user to clean in hard to reach and hard to navigate places without an undue amount of effort.